Red LEGO Brick
Red LEGO Bricks are the first type of Brick in My LEGO Network and are needed to make Modules and Items. Each new user starts with 50 Red LEGO Bricks in their inventory and then must use Modules to get more. Although Red LEGO Bricks are mainly used from Rank 0 to Rank 3, the Red LEGO Brick is the most widely used Brick, and are useful in almost all Ranks and Mini-Ranks. How to Obtain ;General Public * Users start with 50. * LEGO Tree Module (1 Slot, 10 per day plus 1 per 5 clicks). * LEGO Gallery Module, Rank 2 (2 Slots, 15 per day plus 1 per 5 clicks). * Factory Module, Rank 2 (2 Slots, 50 per day plus 1 per 5 clicks). * Farm Pet Module, Rank 1 (1 Slot, 20 per 100 clicks). * Farm Pet Module, Rank 2 (3 Slots, 100 per 150 clicks). * Hop Arcade Module gives 100 Red LEGO Bricks if won. * As a prize in The Rocket Game. * As a prize in Concert I Arcade Game. * As a prize in Delivery Arcade Game. * The Sticker Preservation Affiliate sends Red LEGO Bricks along with other things. ;LEGO Club Members * LEGO Club Magazine Module, Rank 1 (1 Slot, 15 per day plus 2 per click) * Clicking a LEGO Club Magazine Module, Rank 1 gives a chance to win a Red LEGO Brick. ;Beta Testers * Pet Glitch Module, Rank 1 (1 Slot, 20 per day plus 1 per 5 clicks). * 50 Red LEGO Bricks in Echo's Letter of Thanks. Used For *Making Apples. *Making a Trade Module for 55 Red LEGO Bricks and other various Modules. *Obtaining Stickers from the Sticker Preservation Affiliate (1 Red LEGO Brick per Sticker). *Trading with Farmer John: **The LEGO Tree Module Blueprint for 25 Red LEGO Bricks. **The Farm Pet Module, Rank 1 Blueprint for 80 Red LEGO Bricks. **The Farm Pet Module, Rank 2 Blueprint for 200 Red LEGO Bricks. *Trading with Brickota Networkers: **Dolill: ***The Totemic Fang for 5 Red LEGO Bricks. **Achaki: ***The Totemic Feather for 5 Red LEGO Bricks. ***The Totemic Fur for 5 Red LEGO Bricks. **Vihow: ***The Totemic Claw for 5 Red LEGO Bricks. **Kotori: **The Totemic Scale for 5 Red LEGO Bricks. *Trading with Cheatcode: **An Arcade Token for 100 Red LEGO Bricks. *Making the BIONICLE Skin. *Mixing into other LEGO Bricks. **Mixing the Purple LEGO Brick in the May Pop Purple Popper Module along with 2 Blue LEGO Bricks. **Mixing the Orange LEGO Brick in the Orange Mixing Truck Module along with 5 more Yellow LEGO Bricks. *Building Badges **Making the Racers Rookie Badge **Making the City Rookie Badge **Making the Agents Rookie Badge **Making the Dice Quest Badge Harvest Rates *For General Public (without clicks): : 4 LEGO Tree Modules and 4 Factory Module, Rank 2 - 240 Red LEGO Bricks per day. *LEGO Club Members (without clicks): :4 LEGO Club Magazine Module, Rank 1s and 4 Factory Module, Rank 2s - 260 Red LEGO Bricks per day. *Beta Testers (without clicks): :4 Pet Glitch Module, Rank 1s and 4 Factory Module, Rank 2s - 280 Red LEGO Bricks per day Category:Rank 0 Category:Non-mailable Items